1. Field of the Background
The present disclosure relates to container closures, and more particularly, to a child resistant squeeze and turn closure.
2. Description of the Background
Child resistant closures are known for preventing children from opening containers while still remaining easy for an adult to open. Two known types of child resistant closures are referred to as “push and turn” and “squeeze and turn” type closures. In push and turn closures, the user must push down on the closure prior to rotation of same to remove the closure from a container. In squeeze and turn closures a user must first squeeze a portion of the closure prior to rotating same in order to remove the closure from a container.
Many prior art squeeze and turn closures comprise an inner closure component, which is adapted to engage with a neck of a container via a threaded connection. Further, such closures include a squeezable outer closure component that is provided with a pair of locking lugs. The locking lugs are adapted to engage with the inner closure component when the outer closure component is squeezed radially inwardly. When the locking lugs are not engaged with the inner closure component, the outer closure component is free to rotate over the inner closure component without unscrewing the squeeze and turn closure from the container.
A common drawback to these prior art squeeze and turn closures is that the outer component jostles around the inner closure component. This jostling makes it difficult to align the outer and inner closure components when it comes time for a user to open the container. When the outer closure component is not aligned properly, the locking lugs cannot engage the inner closure component, which prevents the opening of the squeeze and turn closure.
There is a need therefore for a two component child resistant closure that does not suffer from the above-noted drawbacks. The present disclosure provides for such a two component closure that comprises stabilizing mechanisms between an inner and outer closure component, which keeps the outer component aligned to allow for quick and safe access to a container by adults without limiting the child safety features of the closure.